Castra Lexilla
Summary Castra Lexilla, The Castra, Fenywgaer, Fortress of Queen's Law, This city state is subject to the rule of an ancient queen, who some say is a fallen demigoddess. Located on the coast of the Mar al Homen, Castra Lexilla is a minor naval power. The city has held its independence from larger states through careful negotiation, marriage, bribes, and most rarely, conflict. The Castra welcomes people of all faiths, cultures and creeds, especially women. It has become a city of refuge for women of means who want to avoid forced marriages. The Lexillites do not discriminate on the basis of magical abilities either. In fact, the city-state is considered one of the more open societies to mages. The price of entry, however, is high. Tre-passes (or three month passes) can cost as much as a horse, or wagon of grain. And a writ of citizenship can cost even more. What the city's rulers will not tolerate are princes and chauvinists. Men who cannot follow the rules receive swift punishment or exile. Castra Lexilla is one of the more unique matriarchal societies of Cetemar. Only those who have born children may hold power in the city. Men, and women who have not born children, have no rights to property or employment. All of their rights are controlled by their mother. Women of means may marry several husbands, or "Bound Men." The marriages function as contracts. Some may only extend for a few years. Others may extend for life. Occasionally men will be married to several women, carefully following the precepts of each contract. Orphans are wards of the next oldest mother in their framily (or wards of the state) until they marry or bear children of their own. Indentured servitude and slavery also exist in Castra Lexilla, especially among the "hiddeborn," or hidden-born: individuals who have no mother or female relatives to speak for them. Men are the lowest of the hiddeborn, hoping only to get married to a woman of means. Women hiddeborn, will try to bear children in order to elevate their status. Many will bear children for wealthy barren women, in order to obtain food and security. Eunechs also exist within the society. Many women of power prefer them as servants around their daughters (whom they don't want to have children). Some women will even have their sons castrated, in order to keep them perpetually within their sphere of power. The Castra Lexilla is a monarchy. However, the Queen is rarely observed. Most of her power is commuted through a council of matriarchs called the Cyngor. Each matriarch controls a trade guild in the city, as well as a large personal guard. The council numbers between 14-20 individuals. The Cyngor ontrols the taxation and city laws. Only the Queen may overrule them. In times of conflict, the Cyngor will give power to a Princips Mora (sea captain) to lead the navy. The Lexillan navy is a hodgepodge of rowed, sailing, and magically powered ships. The ships' captains are exclusively female. The ships' rowers and crew are primarily male, some indentured, a few prisoners (rowers), with about ten percent being eunechs. The ships also have squads of markriega, marines: women warriors with swimming, boarding, and hand-to-hand fighting skills. Location Castra Lexilla is located on the eastern shore of the Mar al Homen. To their north are the orkik clans of the Comedori Equum, the Horse Eaters. To their west is a Mage School called the Schola al Palabra. And to their east are the fifteen fiefdoms of the Quinzane Forti. Estimated Numbers Castra Lexilla holds 20,000 citizens, with 30,000 more residents. Outer villages number about 10,000 more residents. The Castra Navy has 20 ships and war barges, totalling 500-1,500 sailors and warriors. Known Towns Castra Lexilla is a single city-state. There are around 100 outlying villages in the territory. Allies The Castra Lexilla are closely allied to the orkik tribes of the Comedor Equum. The orks provide most of the grain and meat (in the form of ponies) to the Castra. In exchange, the Lexillites trade back finished goods, weapons, and spices. The mage school of Schola Palabra also has close ties to the Castra. They exchange spells for magic supplies. More distant allies include the Dvargkine Lands, Sea Forge, and Magi Ostium. Foes The Midian Empire and its allies are pressing into the Mar al Homen, competing with Castra Lexilla for trade. The Quinzane Forti have a contentious relationship with the Castra. The Fifteen Fiefdoms expressly forbid slavery or indentured servitude; a practice allowed among the Lexillites. Finally, the Totemic Hagiarchy are a heavily patriarchal society. They refuse direct contact with Castra Lexilla. Characters Category:Cultures